


Gripped by fear

by Mirana_Gibert



Series: Stand by me [6]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boats and Ships, Boys Kissing, Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fear of Death, Kissing, Love, M/M, Nightmares, TKSevents, True Love, Tsukasen, sex on the ship, tkstsukasenweekjan2021, tsusen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29111544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirana_Gibert/pseuds/Mirana_Gibert
Summary: Сенку лежит, пялясь в потолок, и тяжело дышит. Перед глазами вырисовывается американец, что нацелил на него пистолет, и елейным голосом, точно сладкий шёпот демона, говорит: «Я так долго ждал этого.».
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Series: Stand by me [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124024
Kudos: 10
Collections: TsukaSen Week January 2021





	Gripped by fear

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 - On a boat

Как бы он ни хотел заснуть, глаза уже который час не могли сомкнуться. Похоже, ужасные видения во сне казались слишком реалистичными, что мозг решил включить режим «самосохранения» и посылать всякого рода сигналы. Сенку не перестаёт ухмыляться, думая, что так создаст иллюзию своего бесстрашия, однако дрожащее тело выдавало его с лихвой. Лежащий рядом Цукаса, укутавший его своим плащом, не шевелился, будто совсем не почувствовал копошение под боком. Хотя, Сенку казалось, что он был несколько громок, когда дьявол в обличии Стэнли пулей пробил его грудную клетку и заливисто смеялся. Это немного расстроило его, но он скорее сам душу дьяволу продаст, нежели признается в этом. Пусть Сенку всегда честен со своими чувствами к Цукасе, некоторых вещей до сих пор смущается и старается не показывать наружу. Иногда ему хочется стать кротом, дабы зарыться глубоко в землю и не выходить до наступления весны, а лучше сразу камнем.

Их новое судно из разряда настоящей фантастики: на первый взгляд бросается его странная форма, а потом — ослепляющая декорация из тысячи медуз. Никто не мог не восхититься такой диковинкой, уж особенно Касеки с Хромом, что приложили немало сил к новостройке. Даже Ксено решил не жалеть своих ручек, чтобы принять участие в создании космического уровня корабля-невидимки. Когда они закончили с кораблём, Сенку переполнял восторг. Однако спустя некоторое время, будучи в море, он стал ощущать себя закованным в цепи. Его не покидала мысль, что за ним постоянно наблюдают тысячи пар глаз. Сколько раз не оборачивался, сколько раз не проверял каждый угол судна, молодой учёный никого не находил. А чувство тревоги и опасности так и оставались внутри их корабля.

Ему казалось, что Стэнли со своей командой настигли их, пока они дремали по ночам, и прятались где-нибудь, куда бы они точно не пошли. Но ни одного солдата не нашлось.

Страх в нём так просто не просыпается. Должна быть очень весомая причина для этого. Так что же его пугает всё это время, что каждый его сон превращается в сущий кошмар? Сначала Цукаса, Ибара, а затем Стэнли… Все, кто хотел причинить ему вред, появляются один за другим и в конце концов убивают его. И всякий раз он просыпается в холодном поту, наспех стирает льющиеся слёзы и пытается привести мысли в порядок.

Сенку лежит, пялясь в потолок, и тяжело дышит. Перед глазами вырисовывается американец, что нацелил на него пистолет, и елейным голосом, точно сладкий шёпот демона, говорит: «Я так долго ждал этого.».

А затем его лицо искажается, тело вытягивается и становится чуть больше в формах. Пистолета больше нет. Вместо него охотничий нож. Сердце стучит как бешеное, пропуская слышные удары, а в глазах Сенку неверие и настоящий страх. По щекам текут слёзы, которых не может остановить. _«Не заставляй меня делать этого»_ , — слышит он, но каменное лезвие рассекает воздух и наваждение исчезает.

Он плачет чуточку громче, позабыв, что рядом Цукаса. И тем самым будит его.

— Что случилось? Сенку? — обескураженно шепчет боец, держа его побледневшее и мокрое от слёз глаз в своих горячих ладонях. — Скажи что-нибудь! — кричит, когда Ишигами тупо пялится в потолок, будто вовсе не замечает его.

До него доносится громкий голос возлюбленного лишь после нескольких попыток привести его в чувства. Сенку жадно втягивает носом воздух, и разум проясняется. Горящие лихорадочным блеском глаза смотрят на испуганное лицо Цукасы. Руки тянутся к нему, чтобы оттолкнуть, _ибо ему страшно, черт побери._ Но они обвивают шею и резко тянут вниз, пока его лица не отрывало сантиметра от лица бойца.

— Помоги мне, — чуть жалобно бормочет как в бреду Ишигами, впиваясь в мягкие губы.

— Подожди, — Цукаса отрывается, крепко держа руки Сенку над его головой.

Он не хотел, вообще-то, но ему важно кое-что прояснить. Поведение возлюбленного не на шутку ужаснуло его. Но его «угрожающе» нависающая туша лишь вызвала ещё одну волну непрошенных слёз. Видимо, Сенку не настроен что-либо объяснять. Или что-то не позволяет ему выговориться. Цукаса корит себя, потому что не хотел обидеть Сенку, но сделал лишь хуже.

Обреченно вздыхает и опускается к лицу учёного, ослабляя хватку на скрещенных запястьях. Тёплые губы слизывают солёные капли, бесконечно целуют щеки и лоб, успокаивая. Цукаса хочет вымолвить о том, что он рядом и ничто больше не причинит Сенку вреда, но слова застревают в горле. Хрипит и чуть ли не рычит. Он поднимает слабоватое тельце, крепко держа за талию и бёдра, прижимает к себе, не прерывая мокрых поцелуев.

— Я вижу его… их… — в алых глазах боязнь и беспокойство. Сенку весь дрожит и лишь больше липнет к горячему телу. Ему хочется спрятаться.

— Сенку, посмотри на меня. Да… вот так.

— Это всё… не по-настоящему, да? Скажи…

— Это всё иллюзии, — Шишио нежно улыбается ему в глаза и целует его, — Лишь я настоящий. Доверься мне.

— Я… — Сенку теряется, однако позволяет возлюбленному опустить себя на матрас.

Их взгляды не обрываются ни на секунду, ни на минуту.

Сенку зарывается пальцами в длинные волосы, чуть спутанных во сне. Кажутся немного жесткими, но чувствуется эссенция орхидей. Их запах одурманивает и посылает новые наваждения. Однако они самые что ни на есть приятные и умиротворяющие, и он забывает о своих кошмарах. Несколько раз сильно жмурится, чтобы вернуться в реальность и отдаться вспыхнувшему желанию.

— Цу… ааххх… не… — голос сиплый и едва разборчивый.

Цукаса целует его грудь и низ живот, щекочет мягкую кожу языком и дыханием. Тягуче сладкая волна переполняет его нутро и Сенку чуть ли не задыхается. Грубая ткань штанов не скрывает вставшего члена, и Цукаса резковато припадает к нему, лаская губами прямо сквозь одежду. Мгновенно ставший влажным гардероб только мешает Сенку прочувствовать всё, но тем не менее заводит ещё сильнее. Сжимая каштановые волосы возлюбленного на затылке, Сенку приподнимает бедра, желая толкнуться чуть глубже. Чёрт, как же одежка мешается!

Жаркий стон вырывается из груди, как только ощущения влажного языка к коже становятся ощутимыми. Кажется, это было очень громко, но ни Сенку, ни Цукаса не волнуются об этом. Шишио быстро опускает и поднимает голову, чувствуя, как на головке возлюбленного накапливаются белёсые капли. Напрягшись, Сенку изливается себе на живот, и расслабляется.

Но этого недостаточно.

— Ты как? — спрашивает Цукаса, когда осторожно растягивает возлюбленного двумя пальцами, смазанных его собственным семенем.

— Х-хорошо. Мне так хорошо, Цу, — Сенку тянется за очередным жарким поцелуем. — Прошу…

Шишио прекрасно знает, о чём просит Сенку. Но он тихо предупреждает, что тот ещё довольно узок и ему будет больно, а Цу не хотел быть причиной его боли. Минуты длились мучительно долго, и пальцев внутри становилось больше. Когда Сенку был готов (а он готов был давно), Цу пристроился меж его бёдер и плавно, слегка резким движением вошел в него, ненадолго задерживаясь в таком положении. Сжимавшие его твёрдый член стенки были слишком горячими и чуть влажными, и от этих ощущений ему вскружило голову. Сенку всё ещё был узким. Толкнувшись вперед, а затем еще и еще, возлюбленные стонали то громко, то тихо, нередко впивались в искусанные губы. С каждой секундой Цукаса вбивался в тело любимого сильнее и глубже, пока горячая головка не настигла заветной точки, от которой в глазах Сенку заплясали звёзды.

— Ааххх, Цу… прошу, ещё…

Своими поцелуями и быстрыми движениями вперед-назад Цукаса будто забирал остатки воздуха, в коем Сенку так сильно нуждался. Словно умирающий птенец Сенку пытается дышать, но каждый раз грудь дёргается и сердце отплясывает дикий ритм, и ему становилось труднее привести дыхание в норму. Но было ли это тем, к чему было приковано его внимание? Нет. Конечно же, нет.

Цукаса сдавленно стонет и лицо сияет при холодном блеске серебряного месяца за крохотным оконцем. Чуть уставший и взбудораженный он отстраняется, видя, как обильно излился вовнутрь любимого. Чувство пустоты заставляет того жалобно захныкать, однако Сенку ярко улыбается, держа свои руки на мощных плечах.

— Я люблю тебя, — тихо молвит учёный, целуя широкую ладонь, что гладила его щеку.

— И я люблю тебя.

Они засыпают вместе, прижавшись мокрыми телами друг к другу, ничто более не мешало им этой ночью. Кошмары улетучились и Сенку улыбается. Впервые за последние несколько недель.

Рядом с любимым он не чувствует страха смерти, что сковывал его своими стальными цепями.


End file.
